1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device capable of carrying and reproducing a plurality of record discs, and more particularly, it relates to such a device comprising an indexing table rotatably supported on a casing so that a specific record disc can be placed into engagement with a turn table, thereby reproducing the desired record disc by indexing action initiated by the indexing table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, sound reproducing devices capable of selecting from and reproducing a plurality of record discs have been provided (for example, Japanese Patent Publications No. 57-31201 and 57-589).
Simplified sound reproducing devices of this type have a turn table provided with a tone arm having an upwardly facing sound reproducing stylus. The turn table which carries the tone arm is advanced or retracted so that the sound reproducing stylus can engage with or retract away from a record disc to be loaded or mounted on the tone arm.
However, in the sound reproducing devices of this type, each of the record discs is prepared and handled as an independent and separate item to be loaded on or mounted to a sound reproducing device, resulting in inconvenience of operation. Accordingly, the prior art devices do not satisfy the need to instantaneously play a desired item or sustain his interest by speedy operation.
In view of the above-mentioned problems encountered with the prior art devices, an object of the present invention is to provide a sound reproducing device comprising a single means constructed as an integral unit and capable of both holding a plurality of record discs and reproducing any desired disc out of the plurality of discs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified sound reproducing device wherein the indexing operation of the device is fast and easy.